I don't actually have a title yet
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: Strange things have started happening for the Elric brothers.instances they remember but no one else does.Strangers&people from their past making their way into their lives.Whats happening?Could there really be a rip between dimensions?
1. Author's apology

Hey Guys! I reread through the original chapters I had written for this story and decided I like them better than this chapter that put me into a roadblock before I even started. So Maybe I'll make another story with the general plotline of "Outcasts" But this story that I originally written with Taake, Ed, and Al was my original, initial idea. Hope you guys will keep reading anyway.

Sorry for the inconvenience .

-Esther


	2. Chapter 1: The Midnight Ruse

"_To tell a tale is to spin a lie that is for entertainment"_

The otherwise still night was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Alphonse Elric, who had been up late studying, moved to the door. Cautiously he peered out of a window to see who was at the door this late at night. Officer Hughes stood on his front step looking frantic. He slammed his fist against the Elric's door again.

"Who is it Al?" Edward, Alphonse's older brother asked as he stepped down the stairs to the door. He yawned as if he had just awakened even though he was still dressed. Al raised an eyebrow before turning back to the door.

"Its Officer Hughes," Al answered as he pulled open the door. "Yes, can we help you?" he asked politely.

"There's been an accident," Hughes huffed, "on Main Street there's a fire and its spreading fast."

"A fire?" alerted from his half sleep-like state Ed jumped down the remaining steps. He began to pull his shoes on as Hughes nodded.

"We need anyone and everyone to help put it out. But we don't have much time,"

"Right," the two boys chorused, with a curt nod Hughes ran down the street.

"I'll go on a head," Al said noting Ed's shoeless feet before taking off. Ed ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He had kicked his shoes off warily earlier and he was finding he could only find one. Frustrated he shoved his foot into the shoe he could find while he searched under his bed for the other one.

"Ed?" Surprised Ed jumped smacking his head into the wood of his bed frame. He pulled himself out to look up at a very tired looking Noa. "What are you doing? Where did Al go?"

"There's been an accident, apparently there's a huge fire and Al went to go help out, but I'm having no luck finding my other shoe." Noa looked at Ed, her expression changing from tired to something that Ed couldn't read.

Wordlessly she pointed to a lump that stood on the window seal, Ed's shoe, perched in the most random place ever. Ed grabbed it and ran out the room, down the stairs, and flew out the door.

Noa gently touched the stairs railing her expression becoming grave.

"The tides have changed…" She muttered to herself then went back to her room, but could find it in herself to go back to sleep.

Upon arriving at the scene someone shoved buckets into Edward's hands. "Fill these up at the stream!" the man said gruffly Ed immediately ran to the river near the town bumping into Al as he ran.

"Will we even have time to get water over there before it spreads to civilian homes?" Al asked as he joined running with his brother to the stream.

"I don't know," Ed answered.

The fire blazed larger and larger Ed and Al ran back and forth from the stream but no matter how much water they poured on the flames, they refused to back down.

Ed threw his seventeenth bucket of water onto the fire. The flames retreated before angrily hissing and growing larger. Al ran up next to his brother before throwing his own water into the fire. Again the fire only retreated long enough to evaporate its enemy.

"It's not dying, and it's spreading even faster," Al said wiping his brow and looking worried. Ed glanced over as people evacuated their houses, shivering in the night as they stared horrified as the flames began to engulf their homes. He then glared at the growing flame.

"There's not much else we can do Al, but keep throwing water on it…" he said before turning and began to run down to the stream. Al began to follow him when all of a sudden.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" A child's scream pierced the air, Al and Ed froze in their tracks and slowly turned to look at the now completely engulfed buildings.

"There… are…" Ed stammered,

"There are people still inside!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"There's nothing we can do for them!" Hughes answered looking sick. The child didn't stop screaming, it sounded scared and hurt. Ed clenched his fingers into a fist before taking a step towards the building.

"Brother!" Al grabbed him, "you can't go in there its too dangerous!"

"Let me go Al!" Ed tried to shake his brother off, but instead of being shrugged off Al's grip tightened.

"If you get hurt, how are we supposed to close the gate on this side?" Ed hesitated; he could feel his finger nails dig into his palm as he grew tenser. Risk the life of that child? Or the lives on everyone on both sides of the gate? Suddenly a shadow of a figure ran past them.

The figure didn't seem to take notice of them as it barreled to the burning structures.

"You! Get back!" Hughes yelled to the person as he pushed his way through the crowd to stop the figure. The person took no heed of Hughes before they dived through a door.

"Hey!" Ed yelled a beam close to him broke off from the roof.

"Look out!" Al yelled as he grabbed his brother before jumping away. The two landed in a sprawled heap a safe distance away from the blazing wood. Ed stared at the building looking for any sign of the reckless figure.

"Come on Al!" He said before jumping to his feet and began another trek to the stream. With a sound of Surprise Al grabbed his brother's neglected bucket before following him. Ed stopped by the stream and threw his coat off before wading into the icy water.

"What are you doing brother?" Al asked breathlessly his worry and curiosity evident.

"I'm going in after that fool," Ed answered," I might not be able to help anyone trapped inside the building, but I _van_ help someone dumb enough to jump into a burning building."

"Your hopeless brother; you were about to do the same thing," Al answered as he watched his brother lay down into the water. Ed immediately jumped back up with a shout.

"Cold!" Ed shrieked Al watched his brother as Ed began to run back up to the fire.

"Truly hopeless," Al said with a shake of his head. He quickly filled the two buckets and followed his now soaking wet brother.

They were close to the fire when there was a sudden blue light. Ed and Al stopped dead in their tracks to shield their eyes. Al's buckets fell from his surprised hands, splashing them both. The light then disappeared as if nothing had happened.

"Brother… what was that?" Al asked as he stooped to pick up the fallen buckets.

"I don't know," Ed answered before running again.

Ed and Al slowed to a stop when they reached the fire. Ed's mouth fell open. "What?" He asked confused. Al couldn't answer.

The buildings were gray and dusty, soot covered them and the ceilings had caved in, but there was no sign of the flame anywhere. The other helpers were standing in a crowd surrounding something. Ed ran to them with Al close at his heels. The two completely out of breath and exhausted pushed their way to the front as the people around them spoke in hushed whispers.

"…Some form of witch craft…"

"…How did it happen?"

"God's blessing saved those children…"

"… Must have been an angel…"

Ed and Al broke through the crowd to where Officer Hughes was standing.

"Hughes what happened?" Ed asked the police man's back. Hughes turned to him, his expression tired and puzzled before he pointed to the ground.

"They just appeared… at the same time the fire extinguished," Ed and Al looked down at the two figures.

One was a boy about Al's age, a cap was snuggly on his head his face blackened with soot and so were his cloths. Ed recognized him as the figure that had run into the flames. Ed looked in horror at what was clutched in the boy's arms. A baby lay sleeping; its face tear stained but seemed content now that it was in the arms of the adolescence. But Ed couldn't take his eyes off of the baby's forehead. A glowing circle was tattooed right below the baby's hairline.

"Brother…" Al's horrified whispered, cutting into Ed. "Isn't that?" Al stared at the Babe's forehead in shock.

"Uh-huh…" Ed swallowed, "That's an Alchemy circle."

**So this is chapter one. Before I edited it and I like this version better… So if you like the old one. I will most likely write it too… but it's not this story. Hope you like this.**

**-Esther**


End file.
